itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie Day
Charlie Day is one of the creative forces behind It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. He portrays Charlie Kelly and is one of the show's executive producers and writers. He has appeared in every episode of the series. Bio Charlie Day was born in New York City on February 9, 1976. His mother and father were piano and English teachers in Rhode Island. After growing up in Rhode Island, he moved to Massachusetts for college. He eventually befriended Glenn Howerton and Rob McElhenney and the three created It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. His role of Charlie Kelly has garnered him some fame and he is becoming a rising star in Hollywood. Day is married to Mary Elizabeth Ellis, known for portraying The Waitress. They met in 2001 and married on March 4, 2006. They appeared together in an episode of Reno 911 as incestuous siblings. Their son, Russell Wallace Day, was born December 15, 2011. Day is also a music enthusiast. He plays the piano and has written some of the music featured in Sunny, including songs from "The Nightman Cometh". Episodes Written * Season 1 ** "The Gang Gets Racist" ** "Charlie Wants an Abortion" ** "Underage Drinking: A National Concern" ** "The Gang Finds a Dead Guy" ** "Charlie Got Molested" * Season 2 ** "Charlie Gets Crippled" ** "The Gang Goes Jihad" ** "Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom" ** "Hundred Dollar Baby" ** "The Gang Gives Back" ** "The Gang Exploits A Miracle" ** "Charlie Goes America All Over Everybody's Ass" ** "Dennis and Dee Get a New Dad" * Season 3 ** "The Gang Finds a Dumpster Baby" ** "The Gang Gets Invincible" ** "The Aluminum Monster vs. Fatty Magoo" ** "The Gang Solves the North Korea Situation" ** "The Gang Sells Out" ** "Mac Is a Serial Killer" ** "Bums: Making a Mess All Over the City" * Season 4 ** "Mac and Dennis: Manhunters" ** "The Gang Solves the Gas Crisis" ** "America's Next Top Paddy's Billboard Model Contest" ** "Mac and Charlie Die (Part 1)" ** "Mac and Charlie Die (Part 2)" ** "The Gang Gets Extreme: Home Makeover Edition" ** "The Nightman Cometh" * Season 5 ** "The Gang Hits the Road" ** "The Waitress Is Getting Married" ** "The Gang Reignites the Rivalry" * Season 6 ** "The Gang Buys a Boat" ** "Who Got Dee Pregnant?" * Season 7 ** "Sweet Dee Gets Audited" ** "Chardee MacDennis: The Game of Games" ** "The ANTI-Social Network" * Season 8 ** "Pop-Pop: The Final Solution" ** "The Gang Recycles Their Trash" ** "The Maureen Ponderosa Wedding Massacre" ** "Charlie and Dee Find Love" ** "Reynolds vs. Reynolds: The Cereal Defense" * Season 9 ** "The Gang Broke Dee" ** "Gun Fever Too: Still Hot" ** "Mac Day" * Season 10 ** "The Gang Group Dates" ** "Psycho Pete Returns" ** "Charlie Work" ** "The Gang Misses the Boat" ** "The Gang Goes on Family Fight" ** "Frank Retires" * Season 11 ** "Chardee MacDennis 2: Electric Boogaloo" * Season 12 ** "The Gang Turns Black" ** "Hero or Hate Crime?" ** "PTSDee" ** "Dennis' Double Life" * Season 13 ** "Mac Finds His Pride" * Season 14 ** "The Gang Gets Romantic" ** "The Gang Texts" ** "The Gang Solves Global Warming" Selected Filmography * Law & Order (2001 episode) -- Jeremy * Luis (2003 TV series) -- Richie * Reno 911! (2004 episode) -- Inbred Twin * Third Watch (2004 TV series) -- Michael Boscorelli * Going the Distance (2010) -- Dan * Horrible Bosses (2011) -- Dale Arbus * Unsupervised (2012 episode) - Jesse Judge (VO) * Pacific Rim (2013) - Dr. Newton Geiszler * Monsters University ''(2013) - Art (VO) * ''The Lego Movie (2014) - Benny (VO) Trivia In the only episode of ''Reno 911! ''that Charlie was in, there is a street sign that appears throughout the episode that reads ''"Peckham Ln." ''This happens to be Charlie's middle name. External Links * Charlie Day at KartoninuityJernised.com Category:Actors Category:Producers Category:Writers